Treasure This, My Heart
by XxVoriinaxX
Summary: Being dragged into a Treasure Hunt wasn't on 16yrold Sam's ToDo List. As the group gets deeper into the adventure, Sam notices Abi falling for Ben. Soon, she realizes she is falling for Riley. But will Riley feel the same?
1. Hello Bill?

**Hello**

**Sorry if this resembles anyone else's work. There's not too much to play with here.**

**All reviews are appreciated so, let's hope I get at least one!**

**BTW**

**I do not know/own anyone associated with National Treasure.**

**This story is complete and utter bullcrap :)**

**Meaning it didn't happen.**

**Thank You.**

**Luvz from the Crypt!

* * *

**

Hello... Bill?

"Thanks for coming down Sam." Abigail said, handing over the envelope of money to me. I took it with a smile. We were in her office at the National Archives building in D.C. It was quite roomy without being too big. Her desk took most of the space up. Copies of historical documents and artifacts were what she called decoration. Once upon a time I would have been psyched to be amongst such things, but those times had passed. I was sixteen now, and much too grown up for that.

"It's no problem. I like coming here, really. Reminds me of the old days." I said, looking around. I was Abigail's babysitter. Well, the babysitter of Abigail's sister's kids. At the moment, Abigail was taking care of them since her sister was _unable_ to. Rebbecca Chase was momentarily in the slammer for multiple DUIs and resisting arrest. Or, at least that's all the offenses that I was aware of. Over the time that I had been watching the kids, Abigail and I had become what you could call girlfriends. She was like a older version of me but much more snobby. And I truly hated to say that about Abi, I love her to death. She was like, the bigger sister that I had never had.

As I was looking over the dozens of artifacts in her office, I caught sight of myself in the reflection. My red hair was pulled up loosely in a hair clip but still managed to look alright. My outfit could have been better picked. Today, I had on tight fading blue jeans and a white wife beater. Now that I thought about it, I should have rethought the black bra. My cheeks flushed slightly as I noticed how well you could see it. I moved a little to the side, checking it out. I did like how it shaped me though.. And on a better note, my make up looked pretty good. Try that for being in a rush!

"You can barely notice it." Abigail said, sitting back in her chair. I looked away from my reflection at her. My cheeks flushed a bit more from being caught checking my chest out. She laughed, shaking her head. "It's okay. I do it all the time." Just then, her secretary came in. I moved away from the cabinet and sat against the couch in the back corner of her office.

"Ms. Chase?" She said, halfway in the door. Abigail leaned forward on her desk.

"Call me Abigail?" She said for the millionth time.

"Abigail.." her secretary said shyly. Her eyes drifted to the waiting room behind her.

"Yes?" Abigail said with a sweet smile.

"There's a Mr. Brown here to speak with you. He says it's important." She looked back out in the waiting room before waiting for Abigail's reply. I looked at Abi. She seemed to be racking her brain for a Mr. Brown. She "hmm'd" before shaking her head.

"I don't know a Mr. Brown... but send him in," Abigail said. The phone to her left rang. "In like two minutes." The secretary nodded and disappeared. Abigail picked up the phone and started chattering away about business. I zoned out on her conversation and looked at an invite to the Gala. Two minutes ticked by as I sat on the couch, one leg over the other. My foot tapped the air in a waiting beat. The door opened and I could hear the secretary telling someone, Mr. Brown I assumed, that Dr. Chase could see him now. He thanked her in a deep muffled voice before I could hear him get up. Someone else got up too. I put the invite back on the table and looked at the doors.

A tall man with a residing hair line walked through the doors. He looked laid back in his white shirt and navy blue suit jacket. I think it was navy blue at least. It could have been black. Another man walked in with him. He was shorter and dressed in a greyish suit. A blue and grey spiraled tie was wrapped around his neck. They looked pretty professional except for the smaller man's tennish shoes. "Huh, being kept down by the man," I heard him say. He looked at Abigail and his mouth kind of dropped, "a very cute man." I snickered. He turned to look at me. It was my turn to drop my jaw. He was kind of cute. His eyes were a bluer grey. I shut my mouth and looked at Abigail who had gotten off the phone. I could feel my cheeks burn. He smiled and looked away.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." She said, walking toward them.

"Hi." The shorter guy said. She held out her hand to the taller man. He seemed to be the leader of the two.

"Abigail Chase." She introduced herself. He took her hand, "Paul Brown." They shook and then she turned to the shorter of the two.

"Nice to meet you..." He hesitated, his hand halfway to hers.

"Bill." He finally said and took her hand. Funny, he didn't look like a Bill to me. And usually, I'm good with names like that.

"Nice to meet you Bill. This is a friend of mine, Samantha." She said, motioning to me. I froze in the spotlight. Paul leaned over to shake my hand. I took his and said, "Sam." The so-called Bill also shook my hand, a bit of a smirk on his lips. I squinted my eyes at him. Why had he hesitated when telling Abi his name? It could have been because he was taken aback because he was cute but... Hell, maybe I was just too suspicious for my own good.

"Nice to meet you." They both said before turning back to Abigail. She was smoothing down her dress suit.

"How may I help you?" She asked with a polite smile. I settled back into the couch to watch.

"Your accent." Paul pointed out with a gleam in his eye. "Pennsylvania Dutch?" He pointed at her like he was pointing at her accent itself. She leaned forward with a flirty aura.

"Saxony German." She corrected him. "Ohh," he said before something caught his eye and moved toward it.

"You're not an American?" Bill asked, confused. Abigail moved toward her desk.

"Oh, I am an American. I just wasn't born here." Paul caught her gaze as he fiddled with her collection of George Washington's Campaign buttons. I held my breath waiting for her to explode. She was really protective of that. Once when I was in here, a man had taken a coin off and she nearly tore his head off. "Please don't touch that!" She said tensed. My eyes flashed from one to the other. Paul cringed back.

"Sorry. Neat collection. George Washinton's campaign buttons." A look flashed behind Abigail's eyes when Paul knew what exactly they were. "You're missing the 1789 inaugural, though." He pointed out. Abigail nodded her head, anxiously waiting for him to move away from her precious buttons. "I found one once." He said, looking over the collection again. Abigail leaned against her desk.

"That's very fortunate of you." A tinge of jealousy was hidden under her tone. I wasn't sure if the men noticed it but I did. I guess I was able to hear it since I spent a lot of time around her. "Now, you told my assistant this was an urgent matter?" She said, antsy to sit down. Bill walked farther into the room and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Abigail's desk. He looked over his shoulder like he was looking around the room. Once he saw I was looking at him, an eyebrow raised, he flashed his gaze somewhere else, shifting in his seat. These guys were up to something... I smiled to myself.

"Ah, yes ma'am." Paul took the seat next to Bill. "Well, I'm going to get straight to the point," he sighed. Abigail sat and waited for the story to begin. "Some one is going to steal the Declaration of Independence." He said in one tired breath. Her mouth fell open slightly. She closed it and looked to Bill for some sign that what Paul had said was a joke. I looked from one from to the other. Abigail's eye caught mine and we shared a look of, "what?"

"It's true." Bill nodded his head.

"I think I better put you gentlemen in touch with the FBI." Abigail made a move for the phone.

"We've been to the FBI." Paul said in the middle of her sentence.

"And?" Abi asked.

"They assured us that the Declaration cannot be possibly stolen." Bill mocked an FBI agent. I listened intently to what was being said.

"They're right." Abigail tried not to laugh. I didn't blame her. This was hilarious. I had seen the type of security around that damn piece of paper before. There was no way someone could steal it.

"My friend and I are less certain. However, if we were given the privilege of examining the document..." Abigail cocked her head to this. "We would be able to tell you for certain if it were actually in any danger." He spoke with his hands alot, I noticed. Abigail sat back in her chair. I could tell when this was over, her and I were going to have a good laugh.

"What do you think you're going to find?" She asked. I gave her mucho brownie points for being able to keep that smirk from going to a full blown laugh.

"We believe, that there's an..." He hesitated. These guys hesitated alot. Bill shifted uneasily. "...encryption on the back."

"An ecryption, like a code?" I hoped the guys knew they weren't going to get very far with Abigail. She so didn't believe them at all and they had only just started their story. I, however, leaned forward on the couch to hear better.

"Yes ma'am." Paul nodded.

"Of what?" Abigail wanted to know. Paul gave a nervous twitch of his head.

"Of .. a cartograph."

"A map?" Abigail and I said at the same time. Bill and Paul looked back at me before Paul looked forward again. "Yes ma'am." He said. Bill shook his head at me, a small smile on his face before he too turned foreward again. "A map of what?" Abigail pushed for more information.

"The location of..." Paul cleared his throat. "Of hidden items of historic and intrinsic value."

"A treasure map?" Abigail said. If anything else hadn't made her not believe them, this did. Bill sighed.

"And that's where we lost the FBI."


	2. Treasure Abroad

**Note to Self:**

**I watch this movie too much!**

**

* * *

Treasure Abroad**

"You're treasure hunters aren't you?" Abigail looked at the two men with distaste. Bill fidgeted, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish out of water. He looked at Paul for help. Paul seemed to have kept his cool, his head held high.

"We're more like treasure-protectors." He nodded. Abigail rubbed her neck. She was getting tired of this, or making a good job of looking like it.

"Mr. Brown, I have personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence. And I promise you, the only thing there is a notation that reads 'Original Declaration of Independence, dated..." Paul started in as well.

"Four of July 1776' yes ma'am." He leaned forward in his seat as well.

"But no map." She shook her head. Bill shook his head more to himself than anyone. Paul looked at Bill and then at Abigail. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It's... invisible." He nodded his head although he knew Abigail didn't believe him.

"Oh.." She said like she believed them. "Right."

"And that's where we lost the Department of Homeland Security." Bill said sadly. I couldn't help but laugh quietly. An invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independance! Yeah, and my uncle was Saint Nick! Bill looked back at me with a teasing look that said, "yeah thanks for believing us." I covered my mouth and shut up. He turned back as Abigail continued.

"What led you to assume there's this invisible map?" She asked, losing interest.

"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200 -year-old pipe." Paul said. I could tell he'd told this story a few times. He was at ease and even though he knew she didn't believe him, he still did. That made me wonder. Maybe this treasure story was real?

"Owned by the Free Masons." Bill added. The _Free Masons._ Why did that ring a bell? I pondered, still half listening to the conversation.

"May I see the pipe?" Abigail asked. The boys fidgeted again.

"We, uh, don't have it." Bill said. Abigail leaned forward and with a sneer said, "did big foot take it?" I laughed again and she smiled at me. Paul sighed and moved to get up.

"It was nice meeting you." He looked at me and Abi. Abigail looked down trying not to smile.

"Nice to meet you too." On his way out, Paul turned and looked at her George Washinton button collection. He pointed to it.

"And you know, that really is a nice collection." Abigail stood. "Must have taken you a long time to hunt down all that history." He said. The corner of her mouth twitched as she felt for him. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt bad for being so unbelieving. I caught a glance at Bill's watch as he stood. It was far passed time for me to go. Hopefully, the teachers hadn't let Josie leave the school. I was due to pick her up five minutes ago. I stood too, pretty much in Bill's way.

"Nice to meet you as well." He said, looking at me. And then my shirt. My cheeks flushed again.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, _Bill._" I mocked his name. He smirked before moving passed me. The two men left and I approached Abigail's desk. She was still standing, looking after them. I knocked on the desk to get her attention. She looked at me and laughed.

"Can you believe them?" She shook her head, moving from behind the desk.

"I wish I could. It would be interesting at least. Loved your line about Big Foot." I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"It just popped up." She looked at her watch. "Josie should be out about now. And Charlie should be getting ready to leave Adam's place." She said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I was about to leave. So I'll see you back at home." I said. She nodded, looking at her George Washinton collection. "I saw you eyeing Paul." I said on my way out. She turned with the look of a deer in the car headlights on her face.

"I was not!" She laughed.

"Were too!" I said already in the hall. I could hear her laughing behind me. Once I saw the crowd at the elevators I turned toward the stairs. It wasn't that far of a walk. Soon I was in the lobby with all the documents securely behind inches of glass. Tourists fanned the place with cameras and children, and reverse-tanned hairy legs. Familiar voices floated to me from ahead. Bill and Paul were talking in front of me.

"If it's any consolation, you had me convinced." Bill said. Paul strode ahead.

"It's not."

"I was thinking, what if we go public, plaster the story all over the Internet? It's not like we have our reputations to worry about." Bill sighed. They stopped in front of the Declaration of Independence. I watched them carefully as I made my way toward the main doors. "Although I don't think that's exactly gonna scare lan away." I heard Bill say as I walked out of the building. Who was Ian? I wondered. And why were they still going on about the fake treasure? Maybe they were crazy wackos? Paul really seemed devoted to that treasure though, I thought as I beeped my car with the car alarm key. The lights flashed and I climbed in.

Soon I was making my way down the busy streets of D.C. My radio blared some new rock hit but I didn't pay much attention to it. Not only did cute Bill's face keep drifting into my mind, but so did their make believe treasure. To think there was a map on the back of the delcaration was thrilling. Like some giant conspiracy theory that no one had even thought would exist. Other than Paul and Bill that is. Wait, wasn't there some sort of family who thought that about the founding fathers? Oh god, what was the name. Hm, I thought, I really need to catch up on my history.

I was already out of highschool due to me taking on an extra years in my Freshman and Sophmore years. Let me tell you, that was not as easy as I thought it was going to be. I had a decent job, playing nanny for Josie who was seven and Charlie who was five. I mostly lived with Abigail in her guest room of the small house she rented. Every once in a while I would stay with my mother and sisters. I had asked my mom plenty of times to lawfully declare me living on my own without me having to "divorce" her, but she refused so I am still legally under her guidance. And what a hell that had been. Before she had met Abigail, she had thought I was out partying my ass off until the break of dawn. It's nice being so trusted by your family. My dad, I never knew. He left when I was four. I don't remember him much. He was never really around, he just lived at the house.

I pulled up at Josie's school and she was sitting on the front steps. She saw me and her face lit up. I smiled, rolling down the passenger side window. She ran to meet the car as I leaned over and opened the door for her. She climbed in, throwing her bag in the back seat.

"Hi Sam." She said with a big grin on her face.

"Hey love. Sorry I'm late, your Aunt had some interesting visitors." I said, checking to see if the lane was clear before pulling out onto the road.

"Oh it's okay. I got to talk to Matt longer." She said. I could tell she was grinning more even before I looked at her.

"Oh really?" I asked. "And whose this Matt?" I asked, teasing her. Her cheeks flushed and she grinned so hard, I knew her cheeks were hurting.

"No one." She laughed. "Just a boy."

"Just a boy eh? And do you like this boy Matt? Like a crush?" I laughed. We were a few blocks away from Adam's house. She shook her head rapidly.

"Ew, no. Boys have cooties!" She giggled madly. I smiled. I was so glad she hadn't been infected with the "little girls gone slutty" disease. She was so innocent and pretty. I would say she looked like her mom but I never really got to see her mom through all the grit that had built up on Rebbecca's face. She really wasn't a fit mother and I was sorry to say so. Josie had brunette hair to the middle of her back and big hazel eyes. A front tooth was missing but her smile was still angelic. I pulled up in front of Adam's house where the boys were rough-housing in the front yard. I gave a little toot of the horn that caught their attention. They rushed inside to get Charlie's stuff.

Where Josie was angelic, Charlie was demonic. He had blonde hair that would turn brown as he grew up and green eyes that were always glinting with mischeif. His small teeth made him look like a Jack-O-Lantern on steriods. He really was a cutie. I'd only seen him sweet to three people since I'd been watching him. Abigail, Josie, and me. I'd seen him once with his mother and he was a brat. Then again, Abigail had told me that Rebbecca never paid much attention to him when he was younger and so he sort of grew away from her. Charlie came bounding down the steps and out the gate. I waved at Adam and his mom as Charlie got into the car.

"Seat belt." I said as we pulled away.

"Ice cream." Charlie demanded. I looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"You're just getting too good at reading my mind." I laughed before driving us to the nearest Dairy Queen.

Maybe an hour later, we pulled into the driveway we called home and everyone rushed from the car. Josie's bag was fluttering after her and Charlie had attached himself to my leg. I hobbled along laughing. "You're not going to beat me this time!" I swore as Josie bounded up the steps. I fell to my knees in the grass, still dragging Charlie. "Never!" I said before collapsing. Charlie took the opprotunity to jump on me. Josie touched the doorknob and came back down the steps.

"I beat you!" She pointed at me and laughed. I started to tickled Charlie as Abigail pulled up. Josie skipped to meet her.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Charlie giggled. "I give up!" He squealed. I let him get up and go see Abigail as she climbed from her car. I sat up and watched them. If all went well, Abigail would be receiving full custody of the kids in less than a month. I hoped she did. They made such a cute family, even without a dad. Abigail swung Charlie up onto her hip and made her way up the walkway. She tossed something at me. It was a invite to the Gala. It landed at my feet and I snatched it up.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You're going with me." She said.

"What about the kids?" I asked, getting up.

"We'll find a babysitter." She grinned.

"Cool." I said as we walked into the air-conditioned house.


	3. Mine All MINE!

**Hello, Hello..**

**I am back with another chapter and another one _might_ be on it's way tonight as well.**

**_Reviews:_**

**Emily- T'ank you very much. Sorry, but you can only have a clone of Riley. The real one is mine -**

**MiMi- I will update as much as I am able to. Love & Peace.**

**PinkFreud- Hooked you say? I'm like the newest hip drug! _Crypt-asy._**

**Alas, enjoy.**

**

* * *

Mine. All Mine!**

I nervously took the dinner plates from the small oak table and set them in the sink. The kitchen was a hoast of orange and brown leaf patterns. An island seperated the dining room from the kitchen. I loved this kitchen. It was so easy to clean and cook in. So organized. There was a small window above the sink. In my mother's house, we didn't have a window above the sink. That little detail seemed to make this house much more homelike to me. After I sprayed off the dishes, I turned and leaned back against the sink. I would load the dishwasher later when Abigail and I got home.

Someone else was going to be watching my sitting kids. They were mine. Yet here was this blonde bimbo sitting at our tabe with a huge grin on her face. Why was she grinning? It really reminded me of those bogus clowns you see in television's idea of a circus. Quite creepy if you ask me. What if the kids liked her more than me? I mean, Charlie was already acting polite around her. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign, or a bad one. What if I ended up fired and she took my place? I mean, this was my life! Sure, I wasn't planning on watching them my entire life but for now that's what I did! I looked at Josie. She was glaring at the newcomer. I had to smile. That's my girl! You're no turn coat!

"How long have you been babysitting again?" Abigail asked, sipping down her milk. Chelsea, I believe her name was, turned to look at Abigail. Her eyes were big and brown. When I say big, I don't mean the cutsie big, I mean B-I-G! I doubted her hair color was from a box. Making her one of your typical blondes from those jokes. I didn't blame Abigail for asking. I was worried about leaving the kids with this stranger as well.

"Since forever." She said, nodding her head. Abigail smiled as her eyes wandered.

"And how long is that exactly?" She asked. I always noticed Abigail was able to hide when she was becoming impatient, but now, I admired that. By now, I would have been growling at this girl. But Abigail kept her cool and stayed sweet.

"Oh for like, ever." Chelsea laughed. I sighed and walked back to the table.

"How old are you again?" I said with a fake smile. She turned to me, her goofy grin faltering when she saw the dislike in my eyes.

"Only fifteen." She said without that grin plastered on her face. I sat down and ruffled Charlie's hair. He gave me one of those looks that say, "you're emberassing me." I smiled at him before looking back at Ms. Fifteen.

"Freshmen?" I assumed. She nodded. Well, she was an ignorant freshman. Can't say they are all like that, seeing as I wasn't, but here she was. She knew nothing about being in the real world, having kids that you actually cared for like your own but thought she did. "Well then, that means you can't have been watching kids all that long. Five, sex years give or take." I said looking at Abigail. She nodded and turned her gaze to Chelsea.

"Are you going to be okay watching the kids?" Abigail sweetly put her hand on Chelsea's. Chelsea looked down at it like Abigail was a lesbian coming on to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She slid her hand out from under Abigail's. I had to try not to laugh. I loved people like this. So amusing!

"May I be excused from the table?" Josie piped up. I turned to her and nodded. She got off her chair, pushed it in and walked away. I sighed and stood up. Charlie disappeared from his chair before I even removed my hand from his head.

"Well, we should be getting ready." I said to Abigail. She jumped to her feet, her eyes wide.

"You're right! My god what time is it?" She looked around the room for a clock, knowing there wasn't one. I glanced at the oven. I was always the calm one, I shook my head to myself.

"We have plenty of time. About an hour or so." I said, making my way to the stairs. Abigail rushed from behind. I stepped out of her way as she tore up the staircase.

"An hour is not plenty of time. I have to look good for this! My boss will be there and.." her voice was muffled out as she closed her bedroom door. I smiled and trotted up the steps.

"Make yourself at home." I called down to Chelsea before entering my own room. It was small with a queen sized bed in the middle. The coloring was a dark green and everything else went with the color scheme. The dress I had decided to wear lay on the bed covered in one of those plastic bags. Abigail and I had both rented elegant dresses from some store near her work. I lifted the dress and carefully took it out of its wrapper. It was a green velvet that Abi had said made my eyes stand out. Now that I thought about it, it almost perfectly matched the shade of green painted on the walls. It was almost a strapless. And by that I mean that it had one strap that went around my right upper arm like a band. Black mesh-like material flowed from under the golden band, down my arm. Green tinted streaks could be seen in the material if you looked at it the right way. It was a pretty neat dress. Very formal.

I slipped it on after my usual dressing routine; deoterant, lotion, body spray. The black shoes I had decided to wear with it were open-toed, high heels that had ribbon flowing up my calf like ballet shoes. The dress was long enough that I doubted many people would be seeing the ribbon. I stepped in front of the mirror to see how my outfit looked so far. It was pretty damn hot except for my hair. If I kept it up, I would have to curl it or something. It looked too plain with the dress the way it was now. I let my hair fall down below my chest. If I left it down, I would still have to curl it. "To curl, or not to curl." I mumbled before going into the bathroom.


	4. Coincedence maybe

**Ah! I have realized that the number of words per chapter are decreasing!**

**But no worries, action is on it's way!**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Coincedence?..maybe.**

An hour later I emerged from the second floor of the house looking quite elegant, I have to say. My hair was done up with curls flowing down. I had manipulated my hair to make it look like I had bangs that cut across my face in a diagonal swoop. My eyelashes looked dark and long, and just plain luscious. I hadn't bothered with lipstick. I'd gone with a clear lip gloss though. Black earrings dangled from my ears as I leaned against the front hall wall. Abigail was still getting ready. The last I had seen of her, she was in her dress and shoes but her hair and makeup were a mess. Charlie trampled down the stairs at me.

"Don't jump!" I begged. He halted inches from me before throwing his arms around my waist. First, I was shocked but then I hugged him back. He nestled his face into my belly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I would have knelt to his height but in this dress, I'd be lucky if I could sit down. He looked up at me with a frown on his face. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair.

"I'm going to miss you." He pouted. I laughed softly. "I don't like her." He eyed Chelsea who sat in the living room with the TV on. The light danced across her hypnotized face. I hugged him again this time tighter.

"I'll be back. I promise. And don't worry about her. This is a one time thing." I tapped his chin with my fist. "Okay?" He looked up at me and nodded. His arms slowly fell away from me and he stepped back. He was dressed in his pajamas but obviously not in bed. If he would have come down without me here, I doubted Chelsea would have noticed. I risked ripping the dress and picked Charlie up. I carried him up the stairs on my hip and into his room. I could hear Abigail fussing with hair stuff in the bathroom. Charlie crawled into bed and I tucked him in.

"Good night." He said with a cute yawn. I smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"Good night." I shut the light off and left without another word. The bathroom door opened and a finished Abigail emerged. She looked pretty good in her black dress. She'd over-done the black eyeshadow but it just made her look more dark. She brushed passed me as I made my way to Josie's bedroom.

"I'll be ready in a minute. I just need to grab my bag." Abigail said from inside her room. I didn't reply but instead went inside Josie's room. She was sitting on her pink bed reading some book. I walked in and stood beside her bed. She looked up and me and for the first time that I could remember, didn't smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. "I know you don't like the blonde bimbo. But it's just for tonight. I'll be home later and tomorrow morning you'll wake up under my tender loving care again." I smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Promise?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Promise. And watch out for Charlie. I really don't trust the Chelsea girl." I ran my hand over her hair before walking out. Abigail's bedroom door was closed and I prayed she wasn't in there. We had less than twenty minutes before we'd be considered _too late._

"Come on let's go!" Abigail called from downstairs. Happily, I hurried as much as I could down the steps. "Okay, we'll be home late." Abi said before walking out the door. I glared at Chelsea who didn't even say goodnight before leaving as well. I made sure to lock the door on my way out. Some wierdo could probably easily waltz in and Chelsea wouldn't do shit. I slid into the passenger seat of Abigail's car and we were off.

"Is that Paul guy going to be there?" I asked to break the silence. Abigail took the time to look at me instead of the road.

"I don't know. Why?" She continued to drive with an edgey aura to her.

"Just thought there was a reason you had to look so good." I teased her. She laughed, finally relaxing. I looked out the window at all the lights. We should be arriving at the Archives building soon.

"It's not even like that. I just need to appear with class. You know?" She said sighing. "And maybe I just wanted to look good." She laughed. I laughed with her.

"I know what you mean. Thanks for bringing me along. You didn't have to." I fidgeted in my seat. The dress and seat material did not mix well. My thighs began to itch.

"Oh I did. I was so nervous about this and well, needed to bring a friend along." She smiled at me out of the corner of her eye. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said. We were stopped at a traffic light a block away from the Archives building. A blood red van pulled up next to us. I looked at the driver. He was talking to someone in the passenger seat. I squinted my eyes to try and see better. With all the damn lights reflecting off the glass it was hard to tell but the driver kind of looked like that Bill guy. The light turned green and we sped off. Cars came between our car and Bill's. Coicedence, maybe. But then again, maybe not.


	5. Paul to the Recue!

**Well, I am now expanding the story away from just the movie script. **

**If you like it; say yay.**

**If not; get the hell away from my story.**

**Just kidding.**

**Luvz from the Crypt!**

**

* * *

**

Paul to the Rescue!

It seemed to be hours since we'd arrived at the Gala but in truth, I knew it had only been at least half an hour. I felt like the odd one out. Everyone was twenty-one and over. I had already had an ancient being flirt with me. Abigail had had to save me by saying my husband was at the door. Turns out my husband is a well dressed doorman named Terance. Abigail asked him to pretend to be my husband to sort out the old man. He happily volunteered. I approached Abigail who was looking rather lost. She was cluching her coat like it was the last thing on earth.

"A-" I stopped and swerved away as Paul appeared behind her. I turned and grabbed a brochure from the table nearest me. I edged a bit closer to them so I could eavesdrop. I needed some new material to tease Abigail with anyway.

"For you." I heard Paul say. I moved so that I could see them both without staring. He was holding out a drink for her. She turned obviously not expecting him. Her mouth hung open slightly before she took the drink and stepped closer.

"Mr. Brown." She said friendly.

"Dr. Chase." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I coughed out a laugh. That was kind of rude. A man that looked pretty young looked at me with a smile. I smiled back, keeping my ear on Abigail and Paul's conversation.

"I made a last minute donation." He explained. "Pretty big one." He seemed nervous I noted. The man who'd been smiling at me moved closer, two drinks in his hand. What sorrow I'd have to go through explaining I wasn't old enough to drink. I sighed.

"Well on that subject thank you for your wonderful gift." She was keeping it formal, I realized dissapointed. At least the fact that she had been rude their first time meeting didn't seem to get in the way of their conversation. She had told me about the coin from him. Fifteen times at least. She had been really excited to get it. Finally, her collection was complete.

"Oh so you did get it?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Oh okay good." He sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled. It was nice to see her smile like that. It meant that maybe she'd forgiven men if not just this one. Her ex-fiance had hurt her bad. He had chosen a relationship with his secretary rather than Abigail. His loss, I always thought. And maybe now, Paul's gain? The man had appeared in front of me from nowhere. I couldn't help but jump. He was taller than me, wider as well. His hair was brown and short. I couldn't really tell what color his eyes were though. They were hidden behind small grey-framed glasses. He was probably around twenty-five maybe twenty-seven. He wasn't bad looking but not exactly my type.

"Hi." He flirted. I froze, the brochure still in hand.

"Er, hi." I said, trying to look over his shoulder. It was useless. Here I am at five foot five and this guy had to be at least six feet maybe taller.

"I brought you this." He said, offering me the drink. I made a reach for it but stopped.

"I can't, sorry." I shrugged. He stepped back looking a bit offended.

"Um, why not?" He laughed it off, looking around.

"I'm underage." I smiled. He laughed again taking a step closer.

"What are you? Eighteen, nineteen? Maybe twenty?" He winked at me. I sighed getting a bit irritated.

"Hi." I heard a new voice enter Abigail's conversation with Paul. I turned to see Dr. Herbert interupting what could have been a match made in heaven. I scowled at him and then was forced to turn back to the man in front of me.

"I'm sixteen." I said. He hesitated before laughing.

"If I were you and going to lie about my age, I'd go with nineteen at the least." He held out the drink once more.

"No, thank you." I said with a smile that said "leave me the hell alone".

"Alright, alright. No alchohol." He set the extra cup down and sipped from his own drink.

"I'm Will Themel." He said, holding out his hand. I caught a glimpse of Abigail, Dr. Herbert and Paul talking from over Will's shoulder.

"I'm Sam." I said taking his hand. He gave me a flirtatious squeeze before letting my hand go. I caught another glance of the trio. It looked like Paul had taken back his drink so that the one Dr. Herbert had brought Abigail could rest safely in her hand. Paul seemed to be enjoying whatever he was saying. The other two didn't look too sure. I wish I could have heard what he was saying but stupid Will was yacking away. I held my hand to stop him. "Shut up, please." I said before pushing my way passed him. He grabbed my arm; not too hard but not too soft. I looked down at his hand.

"Why not stay and talk a bit?" He smiled without letting go. I could see the end of Paul's toast nearing as he gulped down his drink. He swung the cup back to his side and his eyes landed on Will and me. I looked from him to Will and said "help" with my eyes. He seemed to understand because he pushed passed Abigail still holding the cup from before in his hand.

"Sam?" He asked probably making sure he had remembered right. I nodded my head. "Is this man giving you trouble?" He asked, looking at Will.

"Of course not." Will's hand fell away from my arm.

"Actually, he was." I growled at Will. Will shrunk back.

"I assume there isn't going to be anymore trouble then." Paul watched Will. Abigail had come over.

"Sam?" She asked, uncertain.

"Of course." Will smiled before disappearing. I laughed.

"Well thank you Mr. Brown." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"B-Paul." He requested. I moved next to Abigail.

"Paul."

"It wasn't a problem. Well then. G'night." He said with a smile before turning and leaving. Abigail and I looked at one another with an "okay" expression.


	6. Busted!

**Wow. **

**There are like NO Justin Bartha sites.**

**Bummer.**

**Thanx for the reviews guys, I'm trying to get into the story more.**

**Luvz.****

* * *

Busted!**

After Paul dissappeared I stayed by Abigail's side for a while. That is until Dr. Herbert started hitting on her with such lame, subtle hints that I thought I was going to get sick. I wandered around the room, drifting in and out of the variety of people that were there. Boredom set in after I had heard enough history to last me a life time. I decided to venture around and slipped unnoticed into the next hall. I heard someone walking underneath the level I was on. After looking over the stone railing, I saw Abigail walking after someone. This got my attention and although the stairs promised me my feet were going to hurt, I began my venture down the dozens of steps.

"Abigail." I tried but she burst through the doors as if she hadn't heard me. My feet already ached but I pressed on. Once outside, I saw a familiar blood red van parked across the seat. The driver was set and ready, ducking down in the front seat. Paul was at the back doors and Abigail was strutting toward him. Bill saw me and said something into his hand. Paul looked from behind the doors.

"Hey!" Abigail trotted over to him.

"Oh, it's you. Hello." He held something that looked like a poster in his hands. My eyes went to Bill who was in the front seat shaking his head.

"Mr. Brown what's going on? What is that?" She asked. I didn't understand why she was suspicious of him. I'd seen things like that for sale in the gift shop.

"Abigail?" I asked as I walked closer. Abigail glanced at me from over her shoulder before turning back to Paul. I walked toward the driver's seat. "What's going on?" I asked Bill, still looking at Abigail and Paul. He looked up and then back at Paul and then at me again.

"I-uh." He sat straight in his seat and sighed.

"A souvenier." Paul shrugged.

"Really?" Abigail said with disbelief.

"Bill? What's going on?" I repeated, putting my hand on the car door.

"I-uh.. sorry." He hesitated. "Stop chatting and get in the van." He said underhis breath. And that's when I noticed he had a headset on. He looked up at me as I stepped back.

"Abigail-" A siren went off before I could finish. Abigail and I turned to look at the building before I heard her say, "oh my god."

"Oh, my god." Bill covered his face with his hand and sunk back into the seat.

"You stole it!" My mouth fell open.

"You did not!" Abigail shouted. "Secruity! Over here!" Paul was trying to get her to stay quiet. I backed up not knowing what to do.

"I-uh.. I'm sorry." Bill managed to say as he panicked.

"Give me that!" Abigail snatched the document away from Paul and he let her.

"It's yours. Take it." He said.

"Treasure Protectors my ass!" I laughed at Bill. He started the car.

"It's not like that. I swear," something in his eyes made me feel bad. Paul jumped into the car and Abigail took off across the road.

"Secruity!" She kept screaming. I went after her.

"Abigail!" I called but she went on. "Abigail stop!" Suddenly the deli van that had been parked near the building revved forward and men jumped out and grabbed Abigail. I froze in my tracks and screamed for her.

"Bad, bad, bad." I heard Paul say before he climbed from the car. And that's when the shooting started. The driver shot at Bill and Paul. I heard it hit the car and screamed against my will. I covered my head and ducked as low as the dress would allow. More shots and something fell from the blood red van. A window shattered and the deli van took off with Abigail inside. I could hear Paul scramble beside the car and turned to them.

"You have to go after them! This is all your fault!" I yelled at them as I walked to the van. Bill was recovering from being shot at as Paul hesitated half inside the car. He looked at Bill and Bill looked at me.

"Get in." Bill said, still shaken. I stopped.

"And let you guys kidnap me? No." I shook my head. He sighed and Paul looked after the van.

"Get in now, please." Bill said firmly yet begging. I hesitated and that's when Paul snapped.

"Either get in or stay and we let Abigail get taken. The longer you take the farther they get away." He shouted before getting in the van. I saw Bill shift the car and looked at me longingly. I sighed, still not sure what to do but hobbled my way to the side door and climbed in.

"Go." I ushered. Bill looked at Paul not sure that letting me come was a good idea before speeding off in a u-turn. I slammed against the side of the van before sliding backwards. "Ahh!" I squealed.

"Sorry!" Bill winced. We drove through the streets after the van that was only cars ahead. And then it turned. I braced myself for the turn but still slid across the van.

"Fuuuck." I said as I slid. The road was smooth again and I sat leaning forward between the chairs. "What the fuck is going on?" I was breathing hard from the adrenaline rush. Bill opened his mouth to tell but Paul didn't let him speak.

"Don't worry about it." He said. I turned to Bill and put my hand on his arm, gently enough that he could still drive easily.

"Bill?" I tried. He looked at me and then Paul. I thought I had him but he shut his mouth and shook his head. As we got closer to the other van the tension rose.

"Once we catch them, what are we gonna do?" Bill asked.

"I'm working on it." Paul informed him.

"Paul." He didn't respond. "PAUL BROWN!" I growled loudly. He turned with a sigh.

"1. it's not Paul, it's Ben. Ben Gates. and 2. WHAT?" He looked at me, waiting for me to answer. "Well?" I shut my mouth, surprised that he had lied about his name. And then it hit me. Gates was the family who had the conspiracy about the founding fathers. The ones who thought there was some sort of treasure.

"It's real isn't it?" I said, awed. Ben looked at Bill and then back at me.

"Yes." He nodded.

"By the way." Bill said as we swerved down the road. "I'm not Bill. It's Riley." He held out his hand over his shoulder and I took it.

"I like Riley better." I had to admit. He smiled. I looked ahead. The deli van had crashed through something. My mouth dropped open. "SHIT!"


	7. author's note teaser

**Author's Note: You can (or will shortly) be able to find this story under the pen name Wolfram.Ro-Zu on .  
I'm picking all of my stories up again on there so keep an eye out!**

* * *

**teaser**

"Riley?" Sam's squeezed, forced voice called out. There was no answer to be heard. She could see nothing passed the shadows all around her and her heart jumped in her throat. "Ben? Abigail?" She reached forward to climb to her feet but with a painful stab she realized she'd done something to her right leg. The silence around her began to press in and breathing became difficult. "Oh god, please, someone..."


End file.
